Aideen Graves Scholt (Unicorn Club)
Aideen Seraphina Graves Scholt (born Aideen Gaunt) was born May 23rd, 1994, in wizarding Chicago, to Emerys and Gaunt, descendants of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin, respectively. She was adopted during the July of 1994 by Aurors Abraham Scholt and Lavender Graves. Graves Scholt was raised in the private sector of Steward Square with her large family. In 2005, Graves Scholt attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a Wampus. Graves Scholt excelled in her schoolwork and earned many awards in academic competitions and on the Wampus Quodpot team. In 2009, Graves Scholt joined the Unicorn Club during the year-long ban on Quodpot after her attack, and became involved with the Serpent Conspiracy. After discovering the conspiracy's existence and its agenda to specifically incapacitate or kill her, Graves Scholt began acting in situations as bait in order to catch the members in the act and bring about the conspiracy's end while finding out more information about them. Graves Scholt graduated in 2013 and became a key alchemist in the magical world. Biography Childhood Infancy Graves Scholt was born to a female Emerys and a male Gaunt who were involved with the Dark Serpents in Chicago during the summer of 1994. During a raid by the MACUSA, Graves Scholt was discovered by Aurors Abraham Scholt and Lavender Graves, who had killed her biological parents. They adopted her, and used Memory-Modifying Charms to make their biological children believe that Graves Scholt was theirs biologically. They resolved to never tell Graves Scholt of her true parentage in hopes of protecting her from the conspiracy. Steward Square Graves Scholt was raised with four siblings, two older and two younger. As a child, Graves Scholt showed no signs of magic, except for talking to snakes, which she kept a secret from her family. Graves Scholt was subject to many pressures from her family to follow a legacy of being in the Wampus House at Ilvermorny and to be an Auror upon graduation. Graves Scholt only showed any magic a week before her eleventh birthday, relieving her parents. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year Graves Scholt attended Ilvermorny during the 2005-2006 school year and was chosen for both Pukwudgie and Wampus House. Knowing her parents would not be pleased with the former, Graves Scholt chose to become a member of Wampus. During the Wand Choosing Ceremony, she was chosen by a wand. During the school year, Graves-Scholt rose to the top of her class and competed in several academic competitions, only winning the Potioneering one that year. Second Year During the 2006-2007 school year, Graves Scholt joined the Wampus Quodpot and Quidditch teams and became a star player. She also continued to remain at the top of her class in academics and was again the champion of the Inter-House Potioneering Competition. She also won the Inter-House Transfiguration and Charms competitions, gaining a reputation amongst the school. Third Year The 2007-2008 school year went similarly to the 2006-2007 school year, and Graves Scholt would again be the winner of the Inter-House academic competitions. Wampus Quodpot would lose to Thunderbird this year. Fourth Year = Rionach's Disappearance = During the summer previous to the 2008-2009 school year, Graves Scholt's youngest sister, Rionach Graves Scholt, disappeared. This occurred one morning while Graves Scholt was making breakfast using magic. Graves Scholt saw her younger sister go into their backyard and had no idea it was the last time she would see her sister. This was kept quiet under the orders of Graves and Scholt, and deeply upset the family. Still, Graves Scholt and her two school-age sisters returned to Ilvermorny. = Wampus versus Thunderbird = Following the Wampus Quodpot team's defeat at the hands of Thunderbird, the rivalry had reached an all-time high. In order to cheat, the Wampus Dragon-Eye Coven enacted several attacks on members of Thunderbird's Quodpot Team, leading to school-wide duels. Graves Scholt was attacked in a similar way, by assumed Thundebirds, resulting in a ban on Quodpot for the rest of the 2008-2009 school year. = The Unicorn Club = During recovery from her attack, Graves Scholt was visited by Thunderbird Saga Twelvetrees, who believed that it was not Thunderbirds that attacked Graves Scholt, but in fact students practicing dark magic. Twelvetrees invited Graves Scholt into the Unicorn Club so they could covertly investigate the attack. Graves Scholt, aided by Twelvetrees and other members, Rhiannon Meadowes and Ondine Fontaine, investigated the antechamber outside the locker rooms where she had been attacked. There, Graves Scholt discovered the symbol of what would later be revealed to be the Serpent Conspiracy. During this time, Graves Scholt focused on Quidditch and was an important player in the Thunderbird versus Wampus Quidditch game. She was also courted by Angelus Quill, a young Wampus wizard who was originally on the Quodpot team. The day before the match, Graves Scholt and Meadowes went to the Snakewood Tree to investigate a group of girls in the Wampus Common Room who Graves Scholt found suspicious and threatening. During this eavesdropping, the two girls discovered there was a conspiracy to kill Graves Scholt and to accomplish a then-unknown goal with dark magic. Graves Scholt resolved to play in the Quidditch match in hopes of luring teammate Adele Owens into making a move in front of the teachers. This got a reaction, but not the one Graves Scholt wanted, and resulted in her house turning against her. She also gained the support of Angelus Quill, a prefect who was on her Quodpot team that had romantic affections for her, unbenknownst to Graves Scholt. = Reveal of Parentage = During Thanksgiving Break of that school year, Graves Scholt returned home. Her adoptive mother revealed to her the existence of the Dark Serpents and the Serpent Conspiracy, and how Graves Scholt fit into it. Graves Scholt learned the truth of her birth parents and ran away from home that night. Physical Appearance Aideen Graves Scholt was lanky, with dark blonde hair she tied back to keep out of her way and brown eyes like her adoptive mother. She often chose to wear the blue Ilvermorny uniform rather than the cranberry one. She also preferred dresses and skirts to pants, and thus wore them more often. She was considered fairly pretty by others such as Angelus Quill, and resembled her rival Adele Owens somewhat. Personality and Traits Aideen Graves Scholt was a witch capable of a great heart and great courage. She was chosen for Pukwudgie, suggesting great kindness and empathy, which she demonstrated towards outcasts at Ilvermorny, such as Saga Twelvetrees. Graves Scholt was raised to believe this was a weakness, however, and chose Wampus instead because she often caved to familial pressures. Graves Scholt enjoyed challenges and sought them out, becoming a great academic and flyer. These challenges caused her to excel, bringing confidence that balanced out her insecurities caused by her upbringing. Graves Scholt was also fairly intelligent, and creative when it came to alchemy and potioneering. She had a good mind for figuring out solutions to problems posed by her favorite subject. This came in handy during her investigations with the Unicorn Club. Graves Scholt, however, avoided confrontation, especially with family members, especially her elder sister, Freya. She tended to be a doormat to family members because she preferred saving face to actually facing them, partially because of the events before her acceptance into Hogwarts. Powers and Abilities * Parseltongue-''' Graves Scholt could speak to snakes as a child, although she disliked this ability because of the reputation surrounding the ability in the Wizarding World. * 'Potions-' Graves Scholt was considered the best Potioneer of her age and won the Potioneering Award for her house several times during her time at Ilvermorny. * '''Transfiguration- '''As the mutliple-time winner of the Transfiguration Competition, Graves Scholt was also a strong Transfigurist. * '''Charms- Graves Scholr was also good with Charms, as evidenced by her winning of the Charms Chalice. * '''Flying- '''Graves Scholt was considered one of the best fliers and played both Quodpot and Quidditch as a star player. Relationships Family Graves Scholt was the favorite of her mother, Lavender Graves, due to her success that outdid the other siblings. Her father was distant towards her, especially because Graves Scholt was almost a Squib. Graves Scholt was driven to succeed by her father's distance and her mother's intense favoritism. This, however, earned the resentment of her other siblings, especially her elder sister, Freya. Her brother, Finn, and her younger sister, Belladonna, kept their distance from her because they could not handle their mother's attention towards Graves Scholt. Graves Scholt was closest to her youngest sister, Rionach, and was devastated when she disappeared during the summer of 2008. Graves Scholt blamed herself for her younger sister's appearance. Graves Scholt's uncle, Rudolph Scholt, taught Charms at Ilvermorny, and he often was very strict with Graves Scholt, partially because he believed her to be the weakest link in the family due to her more subdued powers and personality. Graves Scholt's relationship with her adoptive family fell apart completely because she found out of her adoption and all of the lies that had been told to protect her. She also realized that she was at least partially to blame for Rioanch's disappearance, so she ran away from home to avoid confronting the truth. She agreed, however, to not tell her siblings because she knew it would be even worse for Freya and Finn, whose memories had been modified. Friends Due to her busy academic life, Graves Scholt had many acquaintances she was friendly towards, but no real friends until 2008, when she and Saga Twelvetrees bonded over the investigation into her attack, and Graves Scholt joined the Unicorn Club. There, she also bonded with Rhiannon Meadowes and Ondine Fontaine. One of her closer acquaintances, however, was Marion Ziegler, who was a fellow Chaser on the Wampus Quidditch team in her year. The majority of the Quidditch and Quodpot teams she was friendly with. Rivals Kyla Grimsditch Grimsditch was another descendant from the Original Twelve, and the two girls were often pitted against each other. Graves Scholt always attempted to remain friendly towards Grimsditch, but Grimsditch refused that offer of friendship, and was the more popular of the two in Wampus as far as her close friends. Graves Scholt discovered Grimsditch was involved in the conspiracy to kill her and was aiding and abetting Adele Owens's attempt. This only strengthened Graves Scholt's strong dislike of the fellow witch, and added to the tension between the factions within Wampus. Adele Owens Owens was a pretty Wampus in Graves Scholt's year who was friends with Kyla Grimsditch. While Owens was initially friendly towards Graves Scholt, once Graves Scholt joined the Unicorn Club, Owens became aggressive. Before the Thunderbird versus Wampus Quidditch match, Graves Scholt discovered that Owens meant to kill Graves Scholt during the match, despite being a teammate at Quidditch. Owens did attempt to, but did not succeed. She tried to make the Wampus House turn on Graves Scholt when she announced her allegations to the teachers in the school. Eventually, Owens and Graves Scholt discovered they were distant cousins and descendants of Isolt Sayre and Salazar Slytherin. Etymology "Aideen" is an Irish name meaning "little fire" in reference to the association between fire and warriors. "Seraphina" is a Latin name meaning "heavenly fire" to also reference the warrior and fire association, and also in memory of former MACUSA president, Seraphina Picquery. Graves is a surname that refers to the site where the dead are buried, and is also the family name of one of the Original Twelve. Scholt is a derivative of Old German meaning "alderman of the village" reflecting Graves Scholt's high status. The Scholts were former Aurors for hire in the Wizarding World. Gaunt is a word that describes a person with a serious, emancipated frame. The Gaunts were an Irish family descended from Salazar Slytherin. Appearances * The Unicorn Club Category:Pure-bloods Category:American people Category:Wampuses Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Quidditch players Category:Potioneers Category:Alchemists Category:Females Category:Graves family Category:Steward family Category:Slytherin family descendants